


About A Kiss

by Minnow_53



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnow_53/pseuds/Minnow_53
Summary: Sirius really wants to kiss Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	About A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First published on LiveJournal 27/1/05.

How did you tell one of your best friends you wanted to kiss him?

Sirius Black pondered this one morning in Charms, as he swished and flicked and sent James to sleep with his Sedation Charm. He thought long and logically, and decided that perhaps you just told him straight off, ‘Remus, I want to kiss you.’ But what if Remus said no? Or, even worse, thought Sirius was joking?

In Transfiguration, he and Peter turned squares of chocolate into slugs and back again. As Sirius waved his wand over the slimy molluscs, he decided that it might be best just to grab Remus after Defence, when he was usually in a good mood, drag him into the empty classroom next door and snog him senseless. But that would probably seem too forceful. He really wanted the experience to be mutual.

He tried to keep thinking it through in Potions, but Remus stood looking bemused as he ineptly chopped his dragon scales, with just the tip of his tongue sticking out as he concentrated. Sirius stared at that pink sliver between Remus’s lips and could think of nothing but warm, searching mouths and Remus’s arms tightly round him, his hands tangled in Sirius’s hair, perhaps, or stroking his skin, the taste of sugar and tea, and the pleasure these elements combined would make him feel. And he had to sit down for a moment, suddenly quite dizzy.

Sirius felt even dizzier when he registered that Remus had dropped his knife and was kneeling right beside his chair, looking anxious. 

‘Are you all right, Padfoot? I hope you're not getting the Scrofungulus that's going round!’ 

To which Sirius could only reply, ‘Guh’; then, mastering himself a bit, ‘Don’t be an idiot, Moony. Go and finish preparing the ingredients. I’ll be fine in a minute.’ 

By lunch, he was no nearer kissing Remus, or deciding how to go about it. It was Friday, which meant fish pie and peas, with trifle for pudding to compensate for the rather dreary main course. Remus was the only one of the Marauders who really liked fish pie, so he ate most of Sirius’s as well as his own, then attacked a big bowlful of trifle, heavy on the custard.

Sirius tried to focus on Remus eating. You couldn’t fancy someone while he was scoffing huge platefuls of food, even if he didn’t shovel up his meals as fast as James did. Except that Remus had an adorable way of looking quite ecstatic as each forkful went in, almost rolling his eyes with pleasure, savouring the flavour – with his mouth closed, of course; Remus had manners – and then swallowing slooowly. 

Sirius thought again of that lovely, full mouth covering his own mouth, or perhaps sliding further down his body, licking and nibbling as it went, perhaps even _sucking_... He groaned involuntarily, and tried to cover up with a cough. 

It took him some time to recover from the effects of his daydream, and he was far from ready for an afternoon in the greenhouses, feeding carnivorous Doughplants with raisins transfigured into flies. Sirius worked with James in Herbology, and, like Remus, James was a bit worried about his friend.

‘What’s up, Padfoot? You look like you’ve been jinxed by a gang of Slytherins.’

‘I’m fine,’ Sirius lied. ‘Why won’t the plants eat the raisins, again? Why do we have to transfigure them?’

James gave him an odd look. ‘Because they’re carnivorous, Sirius. Are you sure you’re okay?’

Sirius was not at all sure he was okay. He looked over at Remus feeding large bluebottles to his Doughplant. Remus stroked the leaves gently; the plant opened its jaws for him, and Remus dropped the flies in carefully one by one.

Sirius slid into a very graphic fantasy in which _he_ was coaxing Remus open, but in a rather different way. Remus was lying on his stomach, naked, and Sirius was nuzzling him all down his spine, into the dip of his waist, and in a moment Sirius would lower himself and thrust into him, and their bodies would be one as they made glorious, hot love...

 _‘Ow!’_

‘Sirius, what the _hell_ d’you think you’re doing?’

‘It bit me, Prongs. The sodding Doughplant _bit_ me.’

There was blood all over the greenhouse floor, and Professor Bluegrass hobbled over, not at all pleased. ‘Mr. Black, will you try to be more careful? These are valuable plants.’

He then examined Sirius’s wounded hand and said rather grudgingly, ‘Better get you to the Hospital Wing, eh? Now, who’s finished? Mr. Lupin. Could you kindly escort Mr Black to the infirmary? And try to make it quick. We have OWLs coming up in a few weeks.’

The two boys trotted across the lawn to the castle, Sirius cradling his injured hand, dripping a trail of blood as he went.

‘Sirius. Let me.’

Remus took Sirius’s hand in his own – Sirius inhaled a deep, steadying breath - and wrapped it in a remarkably clean white hanky, pulling the makeshift bandage as tightly as he could. ‘There. That should stop the bleeding.’ 

Sirius could feel his flesh tingle with the contact where Remus had touched him. He even groaned again, but that was partly with pain. 

And he was also mesmerised. Remus was standing very close to him indeed. In fact, Remus’s face was right in front of his, so he could look straight into his bright, hazel eyes, and oh, Merlin, that wonderful mouth was just a few millimetres away, and perhaps this might be a good time to... But before Sirius could even formulate the thought, Remus had put his arms around him, and he felt Remus’s lips pressing gently against his. 

It took Sirius a moment to realise that Remus was actually _kissing_ him, but once he'd got over the first shock, he started to kiss him back. It was at least as brilliant as he’d imagined: soft, but slightly rough lips, greedy tongues, Remus’s hand stroking the nape of his neck and eliciting some awesome, if predictable, reactions. All in all, it was everything he had dreamed a kiss might be, only so much better. And Remus seemed to be enjoying it too, and was even making little sounds that had Sirius shivering with desire. 

The erstwhile tourniquet unwound itself and slipped to the ground as Sirius drew Remus closer, getting blood all over Remus’s hair and both their robes. But neither of them noticed.

‘I’ve been dying to do that all day,’ Remus confessed. He looked a little embarrassed, but was obviously gratified enough by Sirius’s response to initiate another soul-searing kiss; this one seemed to last both an eternity and no time at all, but of course neither boy was counting.

Sirius was pleased, ecstatic even, that he’d got one problem sorted out – or rather, that Remus had sorted it out – but he started to ponder again, before the kiss was even properly over. And he continued to ponder while Remus Scourgified the blood away, and while Madam Pomfrey was healing his hand, and when he and Remus were finally on their way back to Herbology.

How did you tell one of your best friends you wanted to sleep with him?

**End**


End file.
